Little Monster
by sakuraofsnow
Summary: I'm what! no way... What will I do with work? This is all Shizu-chan's fault! I'm going to kill him! Shizaya Mpreg AU OOC WARNING OOC WARNING! One-shot


No way, no way, no way, no way, no way.

No no no no no this is NOT happening.

"Izaya? Are you alright? I can explain!" Shinra shaked him lightly.

"No no no no no... WHAT?! No no no... nope, nope!" Izaya rocked back and forth on Shinra's bed, shaking his head, panicking.

"Izaya! Calm down, you're going to calm down and take deep breaths. Deep breaths, that's right, deep breaths." Shinra looked at Izaya in the eyes.

"You alright now?"

"..." the flea's head suddenly shot up.

"NO! No I'm not, how is this happening?! I'm a man, right? I can't get pregnant!" Izaya's eyes widened while yelling in Shinra's ear.

"Izaya! I said I'd explain right? Don't worry everything going to be alri-"

"No, it's not going to be alright, what will I do when I have work?! Wait, Shizu-chan caused this, I'm going to kill him!" Izaya growled, reaching for his knife.

"Oh no you don't," Shinra plucked the knife out of Izaya's hand. "No vigorous excercise, and let me finish!"

"Ok, remember when those street thugs of Aikawa? The Aikawa who is also an underground doctor like me? But of course I'm waaayy better then him, anyways remember the drug he forced you to take?" Shinra paused to check if Izaya followed.

"Yes, I remember him, Shizu-chan beat the crap out of him, that was funny. Hahaha! So? What about the drug? It was a plain aphrosidiac, no? That caused what happened that night.. With Shizu-chan no less..."

"That drug was not only an aphrosidiac Izaya... It was the new drug that foreign countries worked together with Aikawa to make it possible to make men pregnant, it seems that it worked accordingly too..." Shinra mumbled.

"Wait so that drug made me pregnant?"

" Yes."

"Do you want to keep the child? Izaya." Shinra asked the most important question of all. "I can do an abortion for you, but it's going to be difficult. Since you are the only man I have ever seen pregnant, also that you are now 9 weeks along now, it's a bit dangerous. It might also kill you because you are a special case, we never know, but the last decision is always yours."

"...Can I have a moment? Alone?" Izaya put his hand over his lower abdomen, thinking.

"Yes, of course, you come find when you are done, alright?" Shinra opened the door, saying.

The door shut behind Shinra, leaving Izaya alone with his thoughts.

"Just what am I going to do with you huh? Little monster?" the raven looked down to his stomach.

"Shinra said I was how many weeks along? Oh right, 9. How come I never noticed something was different?"

Izaya looked out the window, the sun was still high in the air, blazing the earth.

Ikebukuro was as busy and loud as ever, trains racing against each other on the rails, people running and trying to beat time.

Celty swooshing on the highway, adding new rumours with teenagers that spread the news across the Dollars website.

Mikado and Anri reading the rumours on Dollars and walking on the sidewalks side by side.

Kida and Saki are at a cafe being lovey dovey in who knows where.

Simon is still shouting for custumors across the street with his accented japanese, handing out sushi flyers.

Of course the was the protozoan yelling on the top of his lungs and Tom trying half heartedly to calm him down.

"Shizu-chan... He caused this to me right? litlle monster? What should I do now?" He thought out loud.

"You can always keep it." Was the words shoved infront of his face from a screen.

"Woah?! What?! Oh, Celty it's you. You scared me to death! " Izaya mockingly hold his hands over his chest.

Suddenly Celty put her hands over Izaya's stomach. It was cold but comforting.

"What's wrong Celty? You feeling me over? "

"I can't have children, Izaya." Celty typed " No matter how I wish and hope for a miracle, it's not going to happen. So I hope that you can keep this tiny miracle that is impossible for others to have."

"Celty...You hear that, little monster? You're a miracle... " Izaya thought for another moment before making the final decision.

At last, Izaya made up his mind, throwing all his worries away. He can deal with that later.

"Celty, would you come and find Shinra with me?" Izaya had one of his rarest smiles gracing his face.

"Of course." was the words typed on the PDA.

"So?" Shinra held out a mug to Izaya.

"Thanks, oh, I want to keep it. Is this coffee?" Izaya stated.

"No, no caffenine for you. And alright, what made you decide that you want to keep it? You seemed quite against it in the beginning." Shinra asked.

"Celty." was Izaya's only answer.

"Is that so? Hmm.. Alright." Shinra didn't go further as Izaya looked like he didn't really want to continue with the conversation.

"Anyways, so no vigorous excercise, no caffenine, eat, please, eat. Eat what your body wants you to eat. You eat way too less."

"Yes, mother! Hehe!" Izaya teased.

"Remember, you're not eating only for yourself now, but two people!" Shinra chided.

"I got it." Izaya said more seriously.

"Come back if you have any questions or concerns, you're always welcomed!" Shinra cheered. "Oh I almost forgot, here's the photo of the altrasound earlier."

Celty typed happily. "I'll bring you home too, since you're in Ikebukuro. Don't want you to get in a fight with you know who. "

Izaya walked along the bustling streets of the city, not skipping like usual.

He had his hand over his stomach unconsiously, rubbing slow circles.

But there was one thing that made the other pedestrians very very scared, shocked and astonished.

Izaya was smiling, not the smirk he usually puts on his face, but a true genuine smile. Also because the black rider was walking beside him, what has this world become of?!

And of course among these pedestrians there would be Shizuo.

Shizup up was shocked of course, and angry.

The flea was in Ikebukuro, again.

"IZZAAAYAAA-KUUUUNNN! Didn't I tell you not to come to Ikebukuro?!" Shizuo hollered while plucking up a street sign like it was nothing.

Before Izaya and any of the bystanders could react, the sign was coming flying across the sky heading straight towards its target, Orihara Izaya aka the flea.

As Izaya saw the sign, he instantly hugged his stomach and went down on his knees to protect his stomach.

But Celty was there just in time, she wasn't too far away in the first place. She reacted fastly and protected Izaya with her black web, catching the sign just above Izaya's head.

"Thank god... Thank you Celty..." Izaya breathed.

"No problem." Celty typed.

"By the way, Shizu-chan, what was that? " Izaya skipped over to Shizuo, flipping out his knife.

"You know what it was Izaya! Why are you in Ikebukuro?! HUH!" Shizuo said while plucking up another traffic sign.

"Ne, Shizu-chan? how do you manage to pay for all the things you damaged in this city? " Izaya teased.

"That's enough, both of you!" Celty barged in between them, holding up her PDA." And Izaya, did you already forget what Shinra told you before already?!"

"No I didn't, no vigorous excersice, I know..." Izaya bowed down his head.

"No vigorous excersice? Are you hurt or something, flea?" The protozoan growled.

" Oh, you care Shizu-chan! "

"No! I don't! It's just, just, just..." Shizuo faltered.

"No Shizuo, Izaya's preg-" Izaya stopped Celty's typing and motioned that he didn't want Shizuo to know about it, yet.

"No yet, Celty. I want to tell him on my own. I'll see you later, I'll be heading back to my place with Shizu-chan here." Izaya said putting a hand on Celty's shoulder.

"Tell me what?" Shizuo growled. "It better be important flea."

"Of course it's important! I can't believe you would think other wise!" Izaya feigned shock.

"Shizuo, this is important." Izaya suddenly grew serious, "Come with me." he led Shizuo away from Celty and the onlookers.

Shizuo looked shocked again, because of Izaya's sudden seriousness and he suspision for the flea's 'plans' also grew.

As the enemy duo walked along the streets heading towards Shinjuku, Shizuo observed Izaya. Normally it was the other way around but Izaya seemed to have a lot on his mind, which was saying something because Izaya is used to having 10 things going on in his head at once.

This time Izaya seemed distracted, he kept his head low and there was another thing Shizuo noticed, Izaya would unconsiously rub his lower abdomen once in a while then drop his hand as if he was afraid if anyone noticed.

"Hey flea," Shizuo started getting anoyed from Izaya's constant hand dropping.

"Yes?" Izaya tilted his head, answered.

"What's up with your stomach?"

"You'll see. Until we get to my place. I'll tell you everything then." Izaya smiled.

Now that was creepy but adorable at the same time was what Shizuo could only think after seeing that smile.

"Urmmph!" Izaya raced to the bathroom as soon as he put the keys down on his kitchen counter.

"Flea?!"

All Shizuo could hear was gagging sounds as he ran to the bathroom, worried about Izaya.

As soon as Shizuo got to the bathroom, he saw Izaya sitting on the cold bathroom tiles, bend over the toilet.

"Shizu-chan..."

"Are you ok?! What happened?!"

"Could you help me up? ...My knees gave out on me..." Izaya pointed at his legs.

"Sure... Do you need anything else?" Shizuo asked as he carried Izaya towards the couch.

"Water..." Izaya whispered.

"ok, one sec." Izaya watched as Shizuo turned to the kitchen and wondered what Shizuo would ask him later. Maybe somthing like "What the heck was that?!"

When Shizuo came back with Izaya's water, Izaya was waiting for the questions.

Izaya took a sip of water when Shizuo blurted out "What the hell was that?!". Izaya burst into laughter as Shizuo's reaction was exactly as expected. He laughed so hard, the protozoan had to hold the flea's water to prevent it form spilling all over the couch.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha Ha Ha!" Once the laughter died down Izaya grew serious, he couldn't and didn't want to hide it from Shizuo anymore.

"Shizuo.." Shizuo perked up when he heard his actual name from the flea.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

"... WHAT?!" Shizuo jumped back in shock. "No that's not possible, you're a guy!"

Izaya looked down sadly, "You really don't believe it?"

Shizuo looked at Izaya's face and his eyes that were hidden under dark thick lashes. He thought about the vomiting and hand over his stomach and of Celty, Izaya was with Celty before and it was near Shinra's, so he could assume that Izaya was at Shinra's place before.

"Ah! Shizu-chan, you'll believe me with this!" Izaya fumbled around with his pocket, then he found it. The photo Shinra gave him before he left.

"What's this?" Shizuo wondered outloud.

"It's the baby! Shinra gave it to me before I left." Izaya cheered.

I have no choice but to believe it now huh? Shizuo thought. Izaya looks adorable holding up the photo like it was the most precious thing in the world, maybe it was, with sparkling eyes.

"Ah!" Izaya yelped as he was suddenly pulled in a warm embrace. "Shizu-chan?!"

"Shut up, flea." Shizuo blushed and then carefully rested his hands on Izaya's stomach, ribbing slow circles.

"Nnnnn..." Izaya smiled and pecked Shizuo lips lightly.

"Mpmh?!" Shizuo deepended the kiss and Izaya widended his eyes before closing them.

"Mmm.. Shizu-cha, Mpmh. Ha...ha...ha... Mpmhh! Shizu-ch... I.. can't.. brea.." when Izaya's was close on suffocating, Shizuo finally noticed and let go of the flea instantly.

"Are you okay?" Shizuo looked worried.

Izaya nodded still out of breath.

The flea smiled and snuggled up to the protozan putting his hand over Shizuo's.

Both men had warm smiles on their faces, and with the cozy and warm atmosphere Shizuo slowly drifted off to sleep.

As Izaya watched Shizuo's hand unconsiously kneading his lower abdomen, he felt at peace.

Snuggling more into Shizuo's embrace, Izaya quietly whispered towards his stomach "You made this happen, my little miracle. My little precious monster."


End file.
